


A cold winter night

by DLS_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, FCFics, FWUCollections, Implied Twincest, Love, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Summary: Fred wakes up during a windstorm and is happy to have his brother next to him.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Kudos: 44
Collections: Fanfiction Writers United M/M Collection





	A cold winter night

**Author's Note:**

> Fred and George will always be an item to me but this is totally non-slash and can be read as purely brotherly too.

Fred awoke to the howling wind blowing around Gryffindor Tower. Sleet whipped against the window in a raging storm and despite the protective stone walls it was cold in the dormitory. Fred shivered involuntarily. He was grateful for his brother lying next to him. George was sound asleep, oblivious to the apocalyptic weather outside. Fred smiled lovingly and pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead, then snuggled up to his twin, wrapping his arms around him. George's body heat and his scent calmed Fred immediately - it took him less than two minutes to fall asleep again, feeling content and happy.


End file.
